sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Trickery Dickery Dock (Free-Join RolePlay)
Plot: A series of strange crimes have been happening as of late around Central City. A strange female vulpine has been walking around and using mysterious magical spells on humans and Mobians alike. Her magic has caused a variety of effects on people and have even harmed some to a certain degree. Now it up to your character to stop her criminal spree and uncover her sinister plot before she goes too far. Character list: Amanda Bradanska (Main antagonist.) Jaredthefox92 (Your character goes here) Jackie the hedgewolf"susanthehedgehog16" mage Esquair (the one you can't see or hear) Enemicarium Braom the dullahan (mainly sleeps) Rules and Regulations #No godmodding,(even if your character is a daemon or god. Please play fair guys) #No auto-hitting (unless your character's attacks have some sort of lock on function, but please allow them to be countered.) #No meta-gaming. (It ruins the surprise and the suspense.) #Other villain characters are allowed, (but please don't stray too far off from the plot alright? ) #This is free to join, members can drop in at anytime! :D #If your character has to use chaos powers please nerf them to where they are no powerful than other character's attacks. #People who I don't like can join. However all grudges are kept at the door. ''' *Sighs* I'll allow Pokemon in this, but keep in mind this universe they are in isn't made for them. ''' Role-play part one: Strange Occurrences. It is a cold Autumn's morning in Central City. People are just now getting up to go about their daily businesses. Eventually however one citizen who was walking near an alleyway notices something shining as a ray from the sun hits an object. The man decides to investigate and he walks into the alleyway. Upon arrival however he is shock to find someone who is almost completely frozen and nearly at death's door. Man: Holy crap! Are you alright man? Victim: Please help..So cold. *The man helps the victim out of the ice.* Man: What happened? Victim: She...she chased me into the alleyway, then she froze me...I, I don't know how she did it. Man: Alright, stay calm man we'll get you out of here. *Later that day this is reported in the news.* All throughout Central City there are news reports about these mysterious reoccurring events involving a mysterious female fox. a dark grey and black hedgewolf appears walking down the sidewalk with her light blue sweater hood over her head she went by the name Jackiilian but she preferred the name Jackie she stops and looks around, the sword on her back moving along with her thinking something isn't right *There is a tv in the window of shop showing the news.* News Anchor: These series of strange crimes have been happening all throughout central city. Authorities are baffled at the motive behind these attacks, but authorities have concluded that the perpetrator is a Moebian woman. Also if I'm reading this the attacks appear magical in nature. jackie watched the news and thought to herself "hmm a moebian with magic? that's weird" *A mysterious woman who was watching the news turns over and faces Jackie.* ?????: Indeed it is deary. jackie jumps and turns to see the women "geez women don't scare me like that and where did you come from?" ?????: Um, I'm tourist on vacation. jackie:............okay? she pulls her hood down to show her face jackie: im jackie ??????: *Does the same, but only slightly.* Amanda. jackie: so you know anything about these strange occurings amanda? *looks at her questionably* Amanda: No, I am new to town. Is always this violent? *Speaking like a certain magical Italian duck* jackie: you mean the occurings? seems like it i mean i heard a guy got frozen in ice by some moebian who has magic Amanda: *Laughs.* No, Moebians no use magic. That is absurd. jackie:.......you're kidding right? Amanda:I not kidding. Besides the witch is merely fairytale yes? jackie: maybe Amanda: Anyway I must be going now deary, arrivederci. *Amanda puts back on her hood and walks off.* jackie: *watches her leave until she's gone* Part 2: What Lurks in the night. Eventually nightfall befell Central City. As the sun lowered the darkness flourished so did the dangers and mystery that accompanied this change. Although the cities's street lights lit up the city was still under the cover of darkness in many areas. near the forest stands jackie as if she was waiting for something *It is windy and somewhat cold as Autum nights often are.* jackie: ugh where is he i thought we were gonna head in the forest to explore that cave we found a green hedgehog comes scourge: sorry im late jackie: well at least you're here come on *Meanwhile at a undisclosed location the green hedgehog and his friend are being watched from something or someone within the darkness.* both jackie and scourge walk through the forest looking around scourge: so about that cave we found what do you think is in there? jackie: i don't know lets just hope there's no bear in there * They are being watched, however the cave looks vacant and interesting.* at the same time somebody invisible was walking happily in the forest, whistling... But behind this appearence of happiness his thoughts were slightly darker: "pfffh, another mad magic user... wasn't my father enough? I think that this enters in my business... Hoping that he or she won't be another stupid Deity! I've enough! And i must punish who dares attacking humans! With what... Mhhh" Esquair noticed two people walking... Maybe a romantic walk? He loved romance... And truffles, wait... That green face was truly familiar... And... (Draws the sword) truly a bad omen, there was a cave in the distance... perfect... "will be funny writing your epitaph" whispered the spirit, a weak breeze blowed... Cold like the thoughts of a murderer... Esquair floated near the green hedgehog, swung his sword but... The blade passed through him without doing any harm. "this can't be... How can this... Monster be useful! If i can't harm him... This means that he'll be somehow useful but how... Is better if i investigate on what is this guy doing... And possibly try to kill him after..." meanwhile, jackie and scourge walk in the cave scourge: good thing i brought a flash light with me jackie: that's good now lets see what's in here Esquair: mh, they're entering in the cave... Hihihihi... Maybe they want some privacy for a pair of kisses... Or they are going to make some evil schemes? Well, let's disguise For disguide! A common cave bat will be perfect! (claps and casts a spell, and in a puff of smoke he becomes...) a rat!? No! I forgot the wings! oh, right... Bats are not rats... But anyway... Esquair follows them stealthily as a rat, hoping that they won't find a boogeyman into the cave... or worse... King boom boo... fortunately for him and unfortunately for everibody else somebody was sleeping on the top of a very faraway skyscraper, he got up groaning, cracked his armoured knuckles and searched for his head, he found it and put it on his neck, the empty suit of armor looked at the skyline... So beautiful... Unnghhh he was becoming too much poetic, he summoned his claymore from darkness and slashed the air with his whip, Ahriman was searching for allies... Possibly mithological... and this witch was truly an opportunity, a mobian magic user... very interesting... Maybe was even she a daughter of Marquis'? pah, no matter... Maybe layla could brainwash her and make things easier but... was funnier hunting her alone... He jumped from the building laughing Braom:it's time for some havoc, mortals! (At the cavern, thanks to his magic, Esquair heard the screams of the people, but there was no time for them... Scourge and the witch were bigger problems.) scourge: doesn't seem like anything is in here jackie: there could be bats since they live in caves scourge: you mean normal bats? jackie: yup Amanda: *Watching the others near the cave.* Is busy night tonight. Perhaps I should be careful not to draw attention to self. Esquair:(returns normal) what? No romance? No kill? Grrrrrr... I followed you for nothing! Uh, (looks at jackie's face and becomes red) hnnnn... Not so useless... What a beautiful lady... We 're even of the same age... Well i've just a thousand more but... He doesn't notice they can see and hear him now... Amanda: *Still is concealed and observing.* Who is this person? Esquair:n-no... Not again... Another crush... Is better if i disappear! (Casts a spell, but it backfires and he's thrown away by his own magic). aaaagh! (Gets up) excuse me, my lady... I will explain later... i think that there is a bigger problem... His head turns of 180 degrees and looks with a murderous smile where Amanda is hidden Esquair: Sorpresa sorpresina... Somebody is hiding in the shadow... jackie: hm? Scourge: what? Jackie: i thought i heard someone talk and i don't think you were wrong about hearing voices and feeling as if we're followed scourge: maybe we could explore more in the day? Jackie: fine come on then before whoever is out there gets us * the two leave the cave and walk through the forest* Amanda: Merda, they're leaving. *She commences to follow Jackie and Scourge trying to leave the others behind.* somebody beats a finger on her shoulder Esquair: sorpresina! I got you! and i noticed you can see me... What are you? Some kind of spirit? A devil? The witch everibody's trying to burn at the stake? Amanda: *Turns around.* No no, I'm not the witch. I am merely innocent lost woman. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Funny Category:Mobius Category:Mystery Category:Mystery Roleplay